I. Field
The present invention relates generally to communication, and more specifically to transmission of signaling in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
A multiple-access system can concurrently support communication for multiple terminals on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. An orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system is a multiple-access system that utilizes orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM). OFDM is a multi-carrier modulation technique that effectively partitions the overall system bandwidth into multiple (N) orthogonal frequency subbands. These subbands are also referred to as tones, sub-carriers, bins, frequency channels, and so on. Each subband is associated with a respective sub-carrier that may be modulated with data. The OFDMA system may assign a different set of subbands to each terminal, and data for the terminal may be sent on the assigned subbands. By using non-overlapping subband sets for different terminals, interference among the terminals may be avoided, and improved performance may be achieved.
Various signaling channels are typically used by a physical layer to support data transmission on the forward and reverse links. These signaling channels may carry requests for certain information, the requested information, acknowledgments (ACKs), and so on. Some subbands may be set aside on each link and used for the signaling channels for that link. However, dedicating subbands specifically for the signaling channels may represent inefficient use of the available subbands since the signaling channels may be intermittently active and may carry only a small amount of data when active. Each subband that is dedicated for the signaling channels represents one less subband that may be used for data transmission.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to more efficiently transmit signaling in an OFDMA system.